The Farmers
by Kingrell1326
Summary: 3 siblings have a farm in the town in Mineral Town and they are only teens in 9th grade. Stuff happens in Mineral Town and I mean a lot of stuff so... Here you go


**This story is a bit different then most harvest moon stories. Why you may ask, because I have the main characters as teens and the bachelors and bachelorettes are teens with the exception of the doctor and Elli. Why I did that well when I first played harvest moon I always thought they were teen characters until I figured out the marriage part. So that's why. Also this story is in the friends of mineral Town and harvest moon do world. Also this is my first story I made in awhile and this is my first harvest moon story. So enough blabbering let's begin**

Mineral Town, known as the best place in the world for its fresh mineral water, nice people, its rural farms, 3 teens riding around town on a cow. Wait what?! These teens were no ordinary teens. They were farmers they are siblings. Jack was the oldest of the trio. He is mature, smart, and an excellent farmer for his age which was 14. He do get bullied a lot for being a huge nerd but that doesn't bother him because he's making money. Mark was the second oldest. He is the completem opposite of Jack. Immature, dumb, and a lazy farmer. He is a very lovable person though due to his sense of humor. Lastly there's Chelsea. Chelsea is the youngest and she is what she say the one. She is a hard working farmer like her brother Jack. She is both mature and funny. She say she isn't that smart but everyone knows she is. **they were born the same day.**

Now back to what's happening. The trio was on the cow, who looked very angry, while it was running down threw the town. Jack grabbed a music box out from under his hat. "CHELSEA!" yelled Jack. "WHAT?!" yelled Chelsea back to Jack. "PLAY THE SONG!" Jack threw the music box towards Chelsea but Jack forgot something. He can't throw. The music box went over Chelsea and it hit Mark in the head. "OW!" yelled Mark. Mark looked ahead and saw the mayor, Thomas walking around the corner. "Oh god" said Mark. Thomas kept walking whistling the Harvest Moon friends of Mineral Town opening song without looking at the cow that was running towards him. "THOMAS LOOK OUT!" yelled Mark. Thomas didn't hear him. The trio yelled loud as they could to get Thomas's attention but it was too late. The cow headbutted Thomas and he flew right into May's house, making a huge hole in the door area. Everyone in Mineral Town gathered around May's home. Luckily May and her family isn't there...yet. Someone yelled "who done this". Everyone turned around and saw the siblings. "hehe hi" said Jack nervously. Next thing you knew they were in a jail cell.

"Why" said Jack. "Why what?" asked Mark. "Why did you pull the cow tail to the point where it's falling apart?" "Chelsea dared me". "And you did it. That's how stupid you are" said Chelsea. "A dare is a dare and Mark isn't going to give up on a dare" said Mark. "Some days I wish I can just travel back in time and stop mom from having you" said Jack. "Your free" said the officer. "How?" asked Jack. "Someone bailed you out". The trio walked out side and saw their friend Popuri. Popuri, like the farmers is 14 years old. Popuri have pink hair and wears a cream and red dress. Jack also have a huge crush on her. "Thanks Popuri" said Mark. Popuri slapped Mark hard. "What was that for?! " said Mark. "For breaking Bertha's (The cow) tail. You had one job and that was to watch her" said Popuri. Oh yeah her mother Hanna owns a barn so she's an animal lover. "But she isn't your cow. You don't even own a cow farm" said Mark. "I love animals Mark". "But I can't stay mad at you. You cutie pie" said Popuri. Oh yea she treats Mark like a baby. "OK enough of that" said Jack who was jealous. "How did you bail us out?" said Chelsea. "Rick's money" said Popuri. "Isn't he going to get mad" said Jack. "I really don't care if he do. Just going to say don't take my money without asking" said Popuri. Rick is Popuri's 16 year old brother. Let's just say he's a overprotective brother and son. "But when I did it he goes on a nerd rage" said Mark. "That's because he hates you and he wants you dead" said Jack. "Well guys I got to go. I have to feed the chickens see you guys" said Popuri. "Bye bae" said Jack. "What". "Nothing". Popuri walked away. "Why won't you just ask her out" said Mark. "Cause he scared to get rejected" said Chelsea. "Let's just go home. I have to get the crops harvested before Zach comes" said Jack. Later that evening. Jack walked to the bar.

It was an adult only place but they let him go because he is mature enough to be an adult. "What will it be today, Jack" said Doug the bartender"The usual just with extra ice" said Jack. "You don't want to try anything else?" "You know what I'll get an apple juice". "Better than that water crap" said Doug as he got the apple juice. He sat the apple juice next to Jack. "So I heard you and your brother and sister almost killed Thomas" said Doug. "It wasn't my fault, Mark pulled the cow tail and it almost fell off" explained Jack. "I knew it wasn't your fault" said Doug. Ann, Doug's daughter came out from the backroom. "Dad, where's my 3ds?" asked Ann. "It's behind the picture in the back" said Doug. "Which picture we have a bunch of...". Ann saw Jack and forgot everything she was saying. "H-Hey Jack" said Ann. "Sup Ann how's your day" said Jack. "G-good good" said Ann. "Dad I'm just going to find it" said Ann. She went back in the room. "Stupid Stupid why did you stutter" said Ann. Jack drunk his apple juice. "Well Doug that was some good apple juice I'm gonna go home to sleep" said Jack. "Alright kid good night" said Doug. Jack left the bar. Jack went into the farm area and saw his dog outside. "Come on Ty" said Jack. Ty the dog ran up to Jack and jumped in his arms. Ty was only a puppy so he wasn't heavy. Jack opened the door and saw Chelsea and Mark fighting over a Swiss roll. "YOU HAD MOST OF THE ROLLS GIVE ME THAT!" yelled Chelsea. "NO I'M A MAN AND I NEED MY DAILY SWISS ROLLS" yelled Mark back. Jack sighed, "This is going to be a long night" said Jack.

 **That's chapter 1. Don't leave a review unless it's nice**


End file.
